This invention relates to support apparatus for medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a support apparatus that permits a supported medical device to be rotated relative to a support structure in an infinite number of positions without removing the medical device from the support apparatus or support structure. The support device also prevents the attached medical device from falling off when loosened.
Medical devices such as enteral feeding pumps are typically attached to a support structure such as an IV pole, a bed rail, or other support structure by means of a pole clamp or other attachment device that holds the pump in a fixed position relative to the support structure. At times, however, it is necessary or desirable to be able to rotate the medical device relative to the support structure. A number of prior art devices have a gooseneck or flexible section that supports the object being held and provides the movement for the object. These support devices do not have a mounting member that protects against dropping the supported device after the member is loosened to attach or replace the supported device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,752 to Copeland shows the gooseneck for flexure and the object being held in place with a Velcro® strap. The strap may come loose and the device can dislodge from the support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,750 to Cohen attaches the device at C using the support portion 64. The support 64 is threaded into the camera and uses the various apertures 34, 36 ad 38 to orient the camera. The aperture restricts the orientation and the user may drop the mounted camera when moving it from one aperture to the next.
For example, enteral feeding pumps are often somewhat oblong; as such, they may protrude laterally outwardly from an IV pole by an amount that is undesirable. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to rotate the enteral feeding pump between a first position in which it can be read and adjusted by tending hospital staff—i.e., a position in which it protrudes laterally outwardly from the support structure—and a second, “stowed” position in which the device is more generally “tucked in” or aligned with the support structure.
Because medical devices such as enteral feeding pumps can be expensive and/or delicate equipment, and to protect the patient, it is important that the support mechanism be configured to minimize the risk that the device will fall from the support structure when the device is being adjusted.